Ultima gems
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Six magical gems are in Litwak arcade and they have a unspeakable power. It's up to the Core 4, Rancis, Ron, Metalbeard, Mordecai, Rigby, Clio, Hidlegard, Elsa, Barry, Vivian and Smoke to find them before the villains do. One of the Prequels and tie ins to rise of the shadow lord. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Smoke: Ok if you people were excepting a fanfic for TMNT, well I decided to to move Wreck it Ralph to the first quarter.**

**Leo: We get it Smoke, you have nothing for the beginning of our story.**

**Ralph: Ok what so this story called?**

**Smoke: The Ultima gems.**

**Ralph: Oh that makes sense. Anyway are sure the ninja turtles are ok with this?**

**Smoke: they're ok with it.**

**Ralph: oh ok. So what fandom is next after my story?**

**Smoke: Frozen and the story is called the flame princess.**

**Ralph: oh cool.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wreck it Ralph or any other fandom or character.**

_In a place called Litwak arcade, sometimes a bad guy can be a hero. His name is Wreck it Ralph the bad guy of fix it Felix jr. He helped Vanellope von Schweetz regained her place as ruler of Sugar Rush from Turbo. But this wrecker will face his biggest challenge ever. _

Ralph and Vanellope are walking around Sugar Rush. "Hey Ralph, you know Elsa right?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, she's not my type." Said Ralph.

"Good, it'll be weird if you two were dating." Said Vanellope.

"I get it, kid." Said Ralph.

"Ok good." Said Vanellope. They walk into Ron's pizzeria and take their seats.

Ron walks up to the duo and gives them menus. "Hey guys, what can I get you?" Ron asked.

"Just our usual." Said Vanellope, but she gets a text message. "Sorry Ron, but I have President stuff to do." Ralph and Vanellope go back to the castle, when they get back they see a person with white skin and glasses with a lavender alien with a white robe.

"Smoke what are you doing here?" Vanellope asked.

"I was hanging out at Tapper's and heard a UFO crashed here." Said Smoke.

"How did you get in my house?" Vanellope asked.

"Your guards let me in." Said Smoke. "You need some new guards, I can see the reason why Turbo broke in and took over your game."

"Figures, I need new guards." Said Vanellope.

"So who's this guy?" Ralph asked.

The alien wakes up and looks at Ralph, Vanellope, and Smoke. "The gems!" Said the alien in a dying tone.

"I'm sorry what?" Ralph asked.

"I crashed landed in this game, but the Ultima gems are scatter across your universe." Said the alien.

"Ultima gems?" Vanellope asked.

"They have a unspeakable power to those who wield them." Said the alien.

"That sounds bad." Said Smoke.

"It'll get worst when they are joined with the golden helmet." Said the alien.

"Well do you have something to track them or something?" Ralph asked.

The alien hands Smoke a strange device. "This tracker will help you find the gems, but you must hurry, they can't fall in the wrong hands, you must destroy them." Said the alien then he dies and vanishes.

"Aw man if Turbo or Hazel get those gems the arcade will be in big trouble." Said Ralph.

"They won't, you guys get Felix and Calhoun. I'll call for any Justice Ranger to help us out." Said Smoke.

But they were unaware that they were being watched from a trophy, it was a spy camera being watched from a remote location. Turbo has just heard everything on the computer. "6 gems that can give me unspeakable power. Turbotastic!" Said Turbo. "I'll use it to destroy that little glitch and that riddled warthog once and for all!"

But Turbo was being watched by Hazel Bittersweet and her right hand candy Hot Tammy. "Turbo wants what the Core 4 wants, perfect. I can take over Sugar Rush and the arcade." Said Hazel.

"It'll be bittersweet for them." Said Hot Tammy.

"Get your own line!" Hazel yelled at Hot Tammy.

Prince Hans is watching Hazel from a mirror in a remote location. "So the little witch is after what the Justice Rangers want, I can use those gems to take over Arendelle." Said Hans smirking.

Megatron is watching Hans from the warship's main computer. "Those gems are what I need to take over Cybertron." Said Megatron.

"They won't know what hit them." Said Starcscream.

Maleficent and Pete see what the others are planning. "Yeah right, Megatron won't lay a finger on those gems." Said Pete.

"With those gems, I'll destroy Xenhanort and capture the seven lights." Said Maleficent.

Cedric is spying on Malefcient and Pete with his crystal ball. "If that moron and she devil get those gems, I won't be able to take over the kingdom." Said Cedric. "But I have magic and potions on my side."

Meanwhile in game central station Ralph, Vanellope and Smoke are tracking the first gem. "Man, there's like a hundred games here, it'll take forever." Said Smoke.

"Not with that attitude dude." Said Vanellope.

Then the tracker picks up one of the gems. "I got a lock on one of the gems!" Soda Smoke and follows the signal, Ralph and Vanellope decide to follow him. When Smoke stops and looks at the sign.

Ralph and Vanellope stop and look at the sign. "Teenage mutant ninja turtles." Said Vanellope.

"Heroes in a half shell, turtle power!" Smoke singed along.

"Really?" Ralph asked.

"Oh come on, it's catchy." Said Smoke.

"Well we don't have time to waste, we must get that gem before anyone else." Said Smoke.

"Right!" Ralph and Vanellope said in unison. Then the three heroes enter the game.

**Smoke: ok that was the first chapter.**

**Anna: (walks in) hey Smoke.**

**Smoke: Just in time Anna.**

**Anna: I just saw the cheesy horror movie ever, called squirrels.**

**Smoke: Sound cheesy. But the squirrelanoids are scarier.**

**Anna: I know, I saw the episode. So you had a great time at Eagle's?**

**Smoke: Yeah it was really great.**

**Anna: I was thinking, still you don't like the cold, maybe we can have a pool house party at Clio's?**

**Smoke: You know I always thought Mordo and Rigs would say that.**

**Anna: (hands me a invitation) here.**

**Smoke: hosted by Clio, Mordecai and Rigby. I'll be there right away! You readers please review and **

**Smoke and Anna: Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me and Lloyd going over some stuff)**

**Lloyd: Klorgbane's revenge.**

**Smoke: updated.**

**Lloyd: Return of Maleficent.**

**Smoke: updated.**

**Lloyd: ok, Ultima gems.**

**Smoke: uploading.**

**Lloyd: good.**

**Arcee: what's going on with Smoke and Lloyd?**

**Ralph: Smoke's is trying to upload his rise of the shadow lord stories before he goes on vacation.**

**Arcee: oh that makes sense.**

**Ralph: yeah, he's working hard.**

**Arcee: ok, so have you seen Elsa?**

**Ralph: in quahog with Wheeljack.**

**Arcee: ok I get it.**

**(Let's get down to the story)**

Ralph, Vanellope, and Smoke are walking in the streets of New York City, looking for one of the Ultima gems. "Ok if I was one of those Ultima gems where would I be?" Said Smoke.

"Well they could be in one of the levels?" Said Ralph. "It's my first time going to this game."

"Yeah same here." Vanellope agreed.

"I only know the 2003 and 2012 series." Smoke replied. "But we have this to find the gems." Showing Ralph and Vanellope the tracker given by the alien.

"Guys, what if Turbo or Hazel aren't the only people after the gems?" Vanellope asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot there's more villains." Said Smoke.

"Well we gotta find them before anyone else does." Said Ralph.

Then the tracker picks up on a strong signal coming from the sewers. "Anyone got a crowbar?" Smoke asked.

Ralph grabs the manhole and picks it up, so Smoke and Vanellope can go down. "I'll stay up here and continue looking on the surface! You guys look in the sewers!" Ralph reported.

"Sure thing Ralph!" Smoke shouted. "Man this stinks!"

"Which one? The sewers or the gem in here?" Vanellope asked.

"Both. Now let's go!" Said Smoke as he and Vanellope walked in the sewers.

A few minutes later Smoke and Vanellope exit the sewers and Ralph closes the manhole. "Did you get it?" Ralph asked.

"Right here!" Said Vanellope showing a red gem to Ralph.

"Ok let's go find the next gem." Said Ralph.

"I don't think so!" Said Cedric walking in the scene.

"Really? Cedric you're after the gems?" Smoke asked.

"Yes, and I'm gonna use the gems to take over the kingdom." Said Cedric.

"You do realize there's three of us against one of you." Said Vanellope.

"Plus you suck at magic." Said Smoke. Cedric takes his wand out and uses a spell to put our heroes in chains. "Me and my big mouth." Then sacks went over our heroes heads.

When their sacks came off their head and found themselves in a ruined L.A. "Uh guys I think we're in Terminator salvation." Said Vanellope in fear.

"How can you tell?" Smoke asked.

"Because of that." Said Ralph and a harvester shows up and looks at Ralph, Vanellope and Smoke.

"Oh snap." Said Smoke scared.

The harvester is shot by cannonballs, and it was a giant robot made of Legos and has a minifigure head with a eyepatch and pirate hat. "Back off you mindless tin cans!" He shouted.

"Metalbeard?" Smoke wondered and passed out.

"Wake up you hockey loving loon!" Smoke wakes up and sees Calhoun, Felix, Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, Clio, Hidlegard, and Metalbeard looking at him in game central station.

"Not so loud Sarge. I was having a dream where I'm fighting some bad guys with Chuck Norris." Said Smoke but he gasps and realizes something. "The gem!"

"We have it Smoke." Said Vanellope showing him the gem. "But Cedric was gone."

"That's odd, why would he be after something, take us to another game and disappear?" Smoke asked.

"We don't know?" Felix replied. "But what's with the gem?"

"We'll explain everything at Tapper's, being in Terminator salvation made me thirsty." Said Smoke.

"Good I need one too." Said Clio. "It's really hot in my kingdom." The Core 4, Metalbeard, Smoke, Clio and Hidlegard enter Tapper's only to be watched by Hans.

"Let's see if I follow them around it'll lead me to those gems. Like killing two birds with one stone." Said Hans.

**Smoke: updating the new chapter right now.**

**Lloyd: cool. All that's left is the flame princess.**

**Smoke: cool. I'll get started on it tomorrow.**

**Lloyd: ok don't fail us bro.**

**Smoke: I won't Lloyd. **

**Anna: uh Smoke, there's something I need to tell you about Ron.**

**Smoke: what is it? **

**Anna: well he's jealous of Kris Creamy.**

**Lloyd: who's that?**

**Smoke: he's a sugar rush OC his theme is donuts.**

**Lloyd: they sound good. I wish we can get some.**

**Smoke: Kris can make donuts.**

**Strawberry: (walks in) hey guys!**

**Smoke, Lloyd and Anna: Hey Strawberry!**

**Strawberry: so I heard you're going away?**

**Smoke: yeah going away this Friday.**

**Anna: bring us back some stuff.**

**Smoke: please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Mordecai and Rigby are chilling eating burritos and tacos) **

**Rigby: what time is it?**

**Mordecai: It's taco o clock!**

**Mordecai and Rigby: WHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Rigby: man Smoke should hang out with Victor more often.**

**Mordecai: yeah, that's true. Wait where's Cyrus?**

**Rigby: I don't know? But he's gonna miss his tacos.**

**Mordecai: dude!**

**Rigby: what? He's not here.**

**Mordecai: well it's a good think that Smoke gave me the new chapter of Ultima gems.**

**Rigby: why couldn't he give me the chapter?**

**Mordecai: because you're lazy.**

**Barry Bubblestein is owned by Barry Bubblestein. **

While Hans was spying on our heroes, he was being watched by ogre like monsters, they are know as the Zeti, led by Zavok."Hmmm, These Ultima Gems these fools are after may be the key to unlimited power. Brothers, we move out imminently." said Zavok.

"Yehaw! I can't wait to pound that Sugar Rusher's butt and tear that Lego pirate into pieces!" The purple zeti shouted.

"Sugar Rush racer? I could go for a snack right about now." said the big fat yellow zeti.

"I suppose this would be an opportunity to stretch these old bones." said the short sky blue zeti.

"Well I could use a new pair of earnings. Besides those girls are not that pretty." said the green female zeti.

"Sigh, I doubt we'll actually win. I have low expectation...about everything. I should just go back to bed." said the short white zeti.

"We'll rule this arcade with a iron fist." said Zavok.

"Plus that guy is gonna marry me." said the green zeti pointing at Hans.

"Focus Zeena. Those Justice Rangers won't know what hit them." said Zavok.

Meanwhile at Tapper's the core 4, Smoke, Rancis, Clio, Hidlegard, and Metalbeard are sitting down then Elsa, Vivian, and Ron. came in. Smoke has just explained about the Ulitma gems and what happened. "So let get this straight these gems have a unspeakable power." said Ron.

"Yeah and we need to find them before anyone else does. Such as Cedric." said Smoke.

"That guys sucks!" said Ron.

"Yeah, he does." said Ralph. "But Turbo could be after the gems."

"That's not good." said Clio.

"If Turbo gets those gems he could take over the arcade." said Felix.

"He made my life miserable for 15 years, I don't want him to rule the arcade." said Vanellope.

"Yeah, he was a jerk as King Candy." said Ron.

"Well we need to stop him." said Ralph.

"Do you have room for one more?" Our heroes turn to see a 9 year old boy, wearing a white elbow length t-shirt underneath of an unzipped, light blue,padded vest. The t-shirt has the words "BARRY NOT INCLUDED" written on it. Two light blue, rounded wrist cuffs, His pants are light blue as well, complete with light blue sneakers and white laces. A light blue dome hat, which looks like half of a gumball as well, and sticking out from underneath it are short strands of brown hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Ron asked.

"Bubblestein. Barry Bumblestein." He said. "I'm a OC, don't steel."

"How did you get here?" Elsa asked.

"Well funny story." said Barry.

(Flashback)

Barry was battling Mr. Sinister from the Deadpool game, then his phone rings. "You reached Barry." said Barry answering his phone.

"Barry Bubblestein! It's Smokescreen2814!" The author said over the phone.

"No way! I read all your stories, pretty awesome!" said Barry shooting at Mr. Sinister. "Oh I'm justing target praticing."

"Well your author let me use you in one of my stories. So you're gonna be in Ultima gems it's a wreck it Ralph story." I said.

"Hell yeah! I'll be over soon." said Barry and hung up. Then he took out a flame sword and stabs Mr. Sinister in the throw.

(End flashback)

After hearing Barry's story everyone was confused. "I think this kid is insane?" Smoke whispered to Vivian.

"I'm not insane!" Barry shouted.

"Hey! Cool down!" said Ron..

"Ok let's get one thing straight I'm not insane. It's how my author made me." said Barry. "Plus I'm a great asset to your mission."

"Ok whatever you say." said Ralph.

"I thought this was gonna be a regular Wreck it Ralph story. But we got two more OCs, the snow queen , three princesses that belong to Disney, and Lego robot pirate." said Barry.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Smoke asked.

"I can break the fourth wall." said Barry. When he turns around the other heroes make fun of him behind his back. Metalbeard is giving the signal that Barry is nuts, causing everyone to snicker. When Barry turns around and everybody stops laughing.

"Ok Barry you're in." said Ralph.

"Sweet, you won't regret it." said Barry.

"I'm already regretting it." said Smoke.

"By the way, when I found you guys something was beeping in Smoke's pocket." said Metalbeard.

"Wait, the tracker was going off while we were in Terminator salvation." said Smoke. "So the next gem is in that game."

"Then let's go!" said Ron.

"You guys go on without me." said Vanellope.

"Oh come on Vanellope, we need you." said Ron.

"Ron, you know I hate terminators." said Vanellope.

"Don't worry Vanellope, just stay with us." said Elsa.

"Alright let's go." said Vanellope.

The core 4 and co are running to the end of the station and see Terminator salvation. "There it is." said Ralph.

"This is gonna be hard." said Ron.

"This be impossible!" said Metalbeard.

"Let's just get this over with." said Smoke. Our heroes enter Terminator salvation unaware that Hans has figured out where they are.

"This is too perfect. I'll wait for them to come on with the gem, kill them all and take the two gems." said Hans. "But I need a big weapon." But Hans doesn't noticed that the Deadly six entered Terminator salvation.

Back to our heroes they're walking through the ruined city of L.A. "Man this place looks like a dump." said Barry.

"Show some respect kid, this place has some fallen soldiers!" said Sgt Calhoun.

"Let's find this gem and get out of here!" said Vanellope with some fear in her.

"Vanellope, just relax. Just stay close to me." said Ron. "Just like old times."

"Ok Ron." said Vanellope.

"I could of protected her too." said Rancis.

"You? You didn't had the guts and balls to stand up to Taffyta." said Ron.

"He has a point. There are not a lot of fanfics where Rancis stands up to Taffyta." said Barry.

"Again with the fanfics. What's with this guy?" Smoke asked.

"I have no idea? But I bet Barry's a nice guy." said Elsa.

"You think so?" Metalbeard asked.

"I'm sure if it." said Elsa. "When I met Kristoff, I thought he was rude but he's a nice guy."

The tracker picks up a signal coming from the mega mall. "Hey Barry did you see that coming?" Vanellope asked.

"No, not really." said Barry.

"Let's find this gem and get out of here." said Smoke. Our heroes walk inside the ruined mega mall and see nothing but broken objects, crumbled buildings, dead bodies and destroyed terminators.

"Damn, this is like the day after Black Friday." said Ron.

"Good one!" said Barry.

"Thanks." said Ron.

"Over there." Smoke points out to a jewellery store.

"Oh cool, a jewellery store." said Elsa and walks towards the store.

"Don't touch it!" Barry shouted to Elsa. "That's from Sonic 06."

"How are we gonna get the gem?" Elsa asked looking at the green gem.

"Hmm! It could be a weight sensor." said Metalbeard. "If we lift it from the sensor who knows what would happen."

"We can do a switch. Like in raiders of the lost ark." said Smoke.

"Good reference, bro." said Barry.

Smoke grabs a rock the same weight as the gem, he gets ready to make the switch, Barry looks at his watch and realizes that Smoke is taking his time. Elsa is starting to get nervous, then Metalbeard starts to get impatience. "Will you grab the gem already!" Metalbeard shouted.

"He was building suspense for our readers!" Barry exclaimed.

Smoke makes the switch and grabbed the gem. "Piece of cake." said Smoke. Then the alarm goes off. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Then 2 T-600 and a T-1 show up and look at our heroes, and start to open fire. "Hit the deck!" Barry cried out, they took cover while the machines shoot at the heroes.

"Any bright ideas?!" Ralph asked.

"I got nothing!" said Elsa.

"We're gonna die!" Vanellope shouted.

"Get a hold of yourself Vanellope!" said Ron.

Then 3 grenades are shoot and destroys the terminators. They look and see Mordecai and Rigby with a grenade launcher in Mordecai's hands. "Yeah!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted.

"Mordo and Rigs! Boy am I'm glad to see you two." said Ron.

"Sorry we're late. But we had to explain it to Benson." said Mordecai.

"That's alright. But we have the second one, so let's get out of here!" said Smoke.

Our heroes run straight to the portal only to be cut off by a hunter killer. "This is why I should of stayed behind!" Vanellope exclaimed.

In the distance the deadly six are watching our heroes. Zavok and a pink zeti with a pair of black wrist cuffs with grey spikes on them, and a matching spiked collar. While the rest stays in the shadows. "Hm. Let's see how will these heroes get out of this." said Zavok.

Back to our heroes they don't know what to do, but Ron does. Ron charges at the hunter killer jumps in the air and creates a rocket pack out of cinnamon bun filling. Then he opened fire on jets, the jets are blown up and crash lands.

"You saved our lives." said Elsa.

"How did you get those abilities?" Felix asked.

"I was part of science expirement before Turbo took over." said Ron.

Then a harvester shows up and looks at the group. "Oh snap." said Barry. The harvester grabs the group, but Metalbeard shoots the the harvester's arm but Ralph, Ron, Elsa Mordecai, Rigby, and himself are free.

"Guys!" Ron cried out.

"Ron help!" Vanellope cried out and she and the others we're put in a transport.

"No!" Ron dropped on his knees and looks down while tears go down his face. "I wasn't fast enough to save them."

Elsa walks up to comfront Ron. "It's okay, Ron. We'll get them back." said Elsa.

"Well it won't be easy." said John Conner enters the scene. "Skynet is heavily guarded."

"I don't care, we need to save them!" said Ron. "She was my friend. I promised myself I would protected her no matter what."

"Come on. We're gonna follow that transport to Skynet." said Conner.

"Cool." said Ron in a not so happy tone.

"I'll meet you in GCS!" said Metabeard and walks to the portal. When the helicopter leaves the pink zeti speaks up. "I'll bring the pain to them and they'll be six feet in the ground!"

"That's what I like about you Zazz. Always ready for a fight, before there's even a fight." said Zavok. "Destroy them.

"Sweet!" Zazz shouted and followed the helicopter and laughed like a insane inmate.

"Win or lose? I will learn something about our enemy." said Zavok.

**Mordecai and Rigby: (gasps) the deadly six!**

**Mordecai: from sonic lost world.**

**Smoke: (walks in with Cyrus) yeah I thought they would be perfect for this story.**

**Rigby: oh. Well that Zazz guy is crazy.**

**Mordecai: so how was the mission?**

**Cyrus: just a Predacon bone we found.**

**Smoke: did you show the chapter?**

**Mordecai: Yeah, we did.**

**Smoke: cool. Please review and i'm gonna play some Arkham.**


End file.
